rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Namikaze Shinomusuko
'''Character First Name''' Shinomusuko '''Character Last Name''' Namikaze '''IMVU Username''' Shinomusuko '''Nickname (optional)''' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) '''Age''' ''14'' '''Date of Birth''' ''(( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD ))'' 5/27/2000 '''Gender''' ''male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''((Konohakurian, etc, etc... ))'' The hidden leaf '''Height''' ''((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10"))'' 4'5 '''Weight''' ''((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs))'' 132 '''Blood Type''' A positive '''Occupation''' (( Civilian or Ninja )) Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' (Village) The leaf '''Relationship Status''' single '''Personality''' An independent character. willing to leap into something head first but unwilling to let others follow him in. Believes in defending friends, familly, and village before protecting honor or pride.This lead to some incidents where his actions were seen as socially unacceptable, like the time he destroyed the village shrine searching for his childhood friend who was lost at age 8. He grew up in a very small village of 115 people. He picked up his weapon style play fighting with friends later that same year. He picked up two long, heavy sticks (the only one of his friends able to do it at the time) and soon realized he loved the reach of wielding two spears. As he began training on his own he slowly built up strength until he could swing two full sized spears with relative ease by age 10. He began to realize that with work he could become strong enough to protect his small village. By age 12 he had become the strongest warrior in his village. Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough for the bandits that raided the next year. When he came back to the village after a day of playing with his childhood friend, he saw smoke rising above the roof tops. As the screams reached his ears he began sprinting, leaving his friend behind. He found a group of 5 bandits gloating over the village leaders corpse. In a fit of rage he grabbed two spears off the wall and began slicing the bandits. The bandits tried to attack with their daggers but couldn't find a way in range. He took out 4 before one managed to graze his leg as he was impaled with his comrades. Drenched in blood, he began searching for survivors. After a whole day of searching houses and finding nothing, he remembered the friend he had left behind. He sprinted back to where he had left her to find it empty. after a brief search he heard noise in an ally. When he investigated he saw her ready to be stabbed by one of the few bandits that hadn't retreated with the loot gained the day before. With the last of his strength after his fights and searches, he hurled his spear, peircing the bandits right lung. Having little patience to watch the man writhe in pain he removed the spear and executed him with a jab to the back of the neck. After locating family in a nearby village for his friend he began to search for a place to grow his strength so he never had to see such horrors again. His journey brought him to the leaf village ninja academy a year later where he began his training... '''Behaviour''' '''Nindo (optional)''' ''((What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.))'' ''(("Dattebayo!!"))'' ''(("How troublesome.."))'' '''Summoning''' ''((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.)'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' The Namikaze clan is famed for their speed and kind heartedness. The Flying Thundergod Technique was developed by them and the Senju, but eventually the scroll fell under Namikaze ownership and has been for centuries. They have created a unique kind of Kunai with three spikes; one large and two smaller ones protruding from its sides. The Namikaze are capable of sharing their technique with others, though it takes a special shinobi to accomplish the FTG technique/ The Flying Thundergod technique is locked for Tier 3 members, who cant have an advanced nature justu/Kekkai Genkai/3 natures or more. '''Ninja Class ''' ''genin'' '''Element One''' ''lightning'' '''Element Two''' ''wind'' '''Advanced Nature''' '''Weapon of choice''' I use dual spears as can be explained by looking at the background in the character section. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' orange '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):7''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):2''' '''Total:50 pieces''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (Link to the custom jutsu, or the naruto wikia. And list the rank of your jutsu behind it. if there'no given rank then ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank, that doesnt have a rank on the naruto wikia, then you can use that ofcourse.) '''Allies''' Yami Namikaze '''Enemies''' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) '''Background Information''' put all my background in the character section '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''